peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ween
''' Ween '''is an American experimental rock band. They formed in 1984 in New Hope, Pennsylvania when central members Aaron Freeman (Gene Ween) and Mickey Melchiondo (Dean Ween) met in an eighth grade typing class. The band's style is eclectic, and while they could generally be referred to as rock music, one of their defining tendencies has been experimentation with various styles incorporating a strong element of humor and absurdity. Both Gene and Dean are skilled multi-instrumentalists who overdubbed various instruments on their recordings, though they also record with the regular touring band. Ween signed to Twin/Tone Records in 1989 and released their first album GodWeenSatan: The Oneness. After a 28-year run, Ween broke up in 2012. On November 16, 2015, the band announced that they would reunite for three shows in Colorado on February 12, 13, and 14th, 2016. (Read more at wikipedia) Links to Peel John hadn't initially taken to Ween's first album but as they kept getting namechecked by the likes of Babes In Toyland, he was encouraged to take a second listen. As a result they got their debut play on the first show on 1991. John then became a supporter of Ween's music in the early 90s, playing often music from their records and even lamenting the fact once that he was not able to see the band in concert. Ween recorded two sessions for John Peel's show. For the first session, Ween used the touring band, consisting of Gene and Dean on vocals and guitar, Mark Kramer on piano and bass and Claude Coleman on drums. For the second session (which included four songs that were unreleased at the time), Gene and Dean played all the instruments. Sessions *Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1992-02-20. First broadcast: 17 April 1992 . Repeated: 23 May 1992 *Pork Roll Egg And Cheese / Nan / Captain Fantasy / Don't Get Too Close To My Fantasy 2. Recorded: 1993-04-25. First Broadcast: 22 May 1993 . Repeated: 29 October 1993 *What Deaner Was Talking About / Vallejo / Take Me Away / Buckingham Green Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *05 January 1991: I'm in the Mood To Move (Double LP-God Ween Satan: The Oneness) Twin Tone *06 January 1991: Tick (Double album - God Ween Satan - The Oneness) Twin Tone *12 January 1991: Cold And Wet (2xLP - God Ween Satan - The Oneness) Twin Tone *13 January 1991: Up On The Hill (album - God Ween Satan-The Oneness) Twin Tone *25 January 1991 (BFBS): Up On The Hill (album - God Ween Satan-The Oneness) Twin Tone *21 December 1991: Doctor Rock (album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9238DLP *12 January 1992: Sorry Charlie (album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9238DLP (Best Of Peel Vol 42) *09 February 1992: Can U Taste The Waste (album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9238DLP *16 February 1992: Sketches Of Winkle (album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9238DLP *29 January 1993: Sarah (album - Pure Guava) August *13 February 1993:Tender Situation (album Pure Guava) August Records ‎– RUST 002 *14 August 1993: Skycruiser (7") Sub Pop *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Skycruiser (7") Sub Pop SP214 (Sub Pop Single Of The Month Club July Edition) * 17 August 1996 (BFBS): 'I Don't Wanna Leave You On The Farm (CD-12 Golden Country Greats)' (Flying Nun) *05 November 2000 (BFBS): Push Th' Little Daisies (CD-Pure Guava) (Claire Sturgess) Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Ash: What Deaner Was Talking About (session) 15 April 1999 External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles Category:Covered